


[podfic] Office Trauma

by arkadyevna, Kess



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Multivoice, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, a little bit experimental, soundscaped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: A record of office trauma at the Magnus Institute, London, caught on cassette.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: End-of-Year Exchange 2019





	[podfic] Office Trauma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Office Trauma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666793) by [WitchyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee). 



A digitised version of a cassette recording of various conversations  
between Matt and Liz, employees at the Magnus Institute, London.  
  
Click to stream, right click and save as to download

the recording below is unaltered  
  
[Here is the mp3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TMA/%5bTMA%5d%20Office%20Trauma.mp3) [00:13:33 | 7MB]

we have managed to eliminate the worst of the static in the recording below

[Here is the MP3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TMA/%5bTMA%5d%20Office%20Traumanostatic.mp3) [00:13:33 | 7MB]

If possible, please leave feedback about your experiences with the Magnus Institute  
in the comment box below, it would help us greatly in our research.

**Author's Note:**

> Office Trauma is written by WitchyBee. Liz is voiced by Arkadyevna, Matt is voiced by Kess and the TTS voice is Acapela's Australian English voice, Tyler.
> 
> This work was edited by Kess.
> 
> Matt's voice was recorded outside, thats why the birds.


End file.
